La fuerza de los sentimientos
by EucliffeLover
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Fairy Tail encuentra una chica desmayada en las puertas de su gremio, toda llena de sangre y lastimaduras? Natsu y Lucy salen a una misión y encuentran una chica al borde de la muerte y la salvan de su horrible destino,dándole todo lo que puedan. Pero las heridas de esa extraña solo se pueden curar con el amor, el de un hombre para ser más exactos. Sting x OC, NaLu.
1. Prologo

Prólogo:

Los sentimientos son aquello que une a todas las personas en uno. Todos tenemos sentimientos, inclusive el más frío y sádico de todos. Porque los sentimientos son para todos y la gente suele llamar "sin sentimientos" a aquellos que tienen miedo a demostrarlos por alguna razón, que suele ser por algún suceso del pasado.

Hoy les contaré una historia a cerca de una chica llamada Itami Kuroki que tiene sentimientos, pero éstos se encuentran sellados por la fría, arrogante y seria armadura que le impusieron sus padres.

La historia cuenta, que esta chica nació del Rey de los Dragones y la Reina de los demonios, lo cual entre ambas razas se consideraba tabú. Por esa razón las personas en su clan la llamaban "demonio" "monstruo" y otras cosas igual o peores, desde que ella era chica. Ella aún así, vivía feliz. Su vida consistía en entrenar los poderes de ambos clanes para ser fuerte y enorgullecer a su clan. Ella estaba segura que si se volvía fuerte la dejarían de insultar, por lo que logró con tan solo siete años volverse la cuarta más fuerte de ambos clanes. Adultos la enfrentaban y perdían, por lo que ella se sentía que estaba a punto de cambiar su vida para bien... Que equivocada estaba ella...


	2. Capitulo 1

**¡Hola! Pues más que nada, pido que disfruten n.n los capitulos los haré más largos de esto, es que me inspiré y aproveché y luego se me fué la inspiración TTwTT por eso quedó así de corto :c**

* * *

- ¡Mamá, papá! – gritó una pequeña niña hiperactiva entrando en la sala - Hice lo que me dijeron, ¡Derroté a Sasami! ¡Eso me convierte en la más fuerte después de ustedes, ¿no?!

La niña tenía cabello rubio con forma oleada que era brillante y suave y le llegaba hasta la cintura. Sus ojos azules demostraban un mar de sentimientos y su sonrisa cambinada con sus mejillas sonrosadas mostraban la alegría que tenía a pesar de los tratos que recibía. Su cuerpito de piel blanca y suave como la crema incitaba a todos a tocarla, lo cual nadie hacía a menos que sea para golpearla o cortarla. Sus brazitos se mostraban frágiles al igual que todo su cuerpo plano. Esa misma niña, se presentó en la sala donde sus padres se encontraban y ella, llena de cortes, lastimaduras y mugre a causa de la última batalla, contra aquel chico llamado Sasami que es considerado la mano derecha de los reyes y el más fuerte en el clan.

La niña curvó sus labios finos y rosas en una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes y los dos colmillos que tenía por ser hija de un dragón.

- Mira lo sucia y lastimada que vas, ¿segura que lo venciste y no que te dejó ganar?

- No papá, él dijo que iría en serio, a pesar de que yo sea una niña y que no se contendría solo por ser yo su hija. - dijo la niña en tono orgulloso –

- Sin embargo, no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para ganarle y salir inerte. Así que, ¡retirate de mi vista hasta que hayas mejorado tus habilidades y dejes de ser una inútil!

- S...Si padre, madre. Con su permiso, me retiro. – dijo adoptando un tono más cortés y falso, a la vez que se daba la vuelta y caminaba bajo la escrutadora mirada de sus padres en su espalda –

.

.

.

¿Por qué simplemente no pueden aceptar el hecho de que yo sea fuerte? ¿¡POR QUÉ?!

Pensó Itami antes de golpear un árbol y éste saliera volando rompiendo otros árboles provocando así que, con todos los árboles caídos, lograra divisar una laguna.

La rubia se acercó y miró fijamente el agua, observando cuidadosamente su aspecto.

Sonrió con falsa hiperactividad y se dió la vuelta para seguir con el entrenamiento.

- Los odias a todos, ¿verdad?

Al escuchar una voz proveniente de detrás de ella, se dió la vuelta bruscamente y al no encontrar nada, se dispuso a caminar lejos de allí y olvidarse de todo.

- Vamos, no me dirás que no los odias luego de todo lo que te han hecho, hacen y seguirán haciendo.

- ¿¡Quién está ahí?! – se dió la vuelta bruscamente –

- Al fin me haces caso. Ahora, responde mi pregun...

- ¡Tu respondeme primero! ¿¡Quién eres?!

- Soy... tu inconsiente.

- ¿Mi...inconsiente? – dijo observando al rededor en busca de alguien que le estuviera gastando una broma, pero no, no había nadie. –

- Así es... yo soy tu y tu eres yo. Ninguna de las dos existiría sin la otra.

- Tu eres yo... – repitió las palabras Itami –

- ¡No me digas que te sorprendes! Siempre te hablo y nunca me haces caso... claro que... hasta este momento te hablaba en tu mente.

- Así que... ¿por qué tu... no me hablas en mi mente ahora?

- Las cantidades grandes de agua me permiten absorber nuestro poder mágico y hablar de modo que todos me puedan escuchar.

- Pero... yo solo soy una.

- Hmmm... puedes decir que yo soy la parte de ti que dice y hace todo según lo que siente. Y siempre me presento a ti con el último sentimiento que tuviste, en este caso, el odio. – declaró –

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Solo respondeme una cosa... ¿tu los odias, verdad?

- ¡De ninguna manera! Ellos son mi familia, son solo estrictos.

- Solo estrictos dices, ¿eh? Creo que olvidaste todos los malos ratos que pasaste con ellos.

- ...

- Sólo déjate llevar y yo eliminaré ese odio.

Su reflejo en el agua empezó a cantar una melodía lúgubre y triste, estirando las manos como incitándole que las agarre. Su mirada era hipnotizante y sus ojos... ¡Sus ojos! estaban rojos como la sangre y las pupilas en vez de ser redondas se veían estiradas. A diferencia de eso, era igual a Itami que la miraba sin control sobre si y estiró la mano, queriendo agarrar la de su inconsiente.

- Eliminar el odio... – dijo hundiendo una mano en el agua, seguido de eso el brazo y luego se sumergió entera en el agua –

- ¡Eliminar el odio! ¡El odio se elimina matando la fuente! - dijo saliendo al instante, rodeada de flamas negras y con los ojos rojos brillando con odio –

- Yo... los destruiré a todos. - dijo para enseguida empezar a caminar hacia su clan. –

* * *

**¡Solo pido reviews! Se que hasta ahora no aparecieron los de FT, pero es esencial aclarar esto. EucliffeLover se retira:)**


End file.
